marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Frank Payne (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Constrictor | Aliases = Frank Schlichting | Identity = Secret | Alignment = Neutral | Affiliation = Formerly , Initiative trainee, partner of Sabretooth, one-time employee of the Corporation, Justin Hammer, Stewart Montenegro, Viper, former agent of , the Initiative, , , , | Relatives = Mia Payne (ex-wife), Mia Payne (daughter), Amy (sister, deceased), unnamed mother (deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 190 lbs | Eyes = Brown-Grey | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = Professional criminal and assassin | Education = | Origin = Frank Payne was an normal human agent of the international espionage organization S.H.I.E.L.D.. When S.H.I.E.L.D. needed a costumed "supervillain" to go undercover in the criminal organization called the Corporation, Frank was given a snake-themed costume and a pair of wrist-mounted electrified metal coils. Using the false identity of Frank Schlicting and the codename of "Constrictor", he infiltrated the group, only to suffer a nervous breakdown and become a career criminal in earnest. | PlaceOfBirth = Racine, Wisconsin | Creators = Len Wein; Sal Buscema; Ernie Chan | First = Incredible Hulk #212 | HistoryText = Frank Payne was an agent of the international espionage organization S.H.I.E.L.D., and the father of an adult daughter, Mia. When S.H.I.E.L.D. needed a costumed "supervillain" to go undercover in the criminal organization called the Corporation, Frank was given a snake-themed costume and a pair of wrist-mounted electrified metal coils. Using the false identity of Frank Schlicting and the codename of "Constrictor", he infiltrated the group, only to suffer a nervous breakdown and become a career criminal in earnest. As a result of his defection, S.H.I.E.L.D. allowed his daughter to believe that he had died. As the Constrictor, "Schlicting" debuted in combat against the Hulk, and would remain an independent mercenary and criminal after the dissolution of the Corporation. He battled numerous heroes over the years, including repeated encounters with Captain America, Iron Fist, Luke Cage, Spider-Man, the Thing and even the NFL Superpro. Although Luke Cage and Nick Fury eventually uncovered Payne's former identity, he chose to retain the Schlicting alias and to allow his daughter to believe that her father was dead. Constrictor was also invited to join the Serpent Society, which he turned down and subsequently tried to turn them over to the Avengers. Anaconda later exacted revenge on him. While in the hospital recuperating from the beating, he was nearly killed by the Scourge of the Underworld disguised as a nurse. Constrictor appeared as a supporting character in Deadpool wherein he and Titania moved in with him as his roommates. During their uncomfortable living situation, Constrictor was convinced that Titania was actually a man. It would turn out that he was right that she wasn't what she seemed; but not about her gender as Titania was revealed to actually be the mutant shapeshifter and Deadpool's former lover, Copycat. He was later found to be under the employment of Justin Hammer. When cutbacks forced his supervisor to lay him off, he responded by brutally attacking him. He did join the seventh incarnation of the Masters of Evil. During the Deadpool story arc, it was also revealed that Constrictor had been part of a very short-lived rendition of the Wizard's Frightful Four. At one point he was one of the many mercs hired to kill Alex Hayden, who was at this time thought to be Wade Wilson (Deadpool) although he stated that Wilson was a hard-ass so Hayden couldn't be Deadpool. Hayden then broke Constrictor's nose. he was later seen in the same issue being used, or rather his vibrainiam coils were used, to drag the Rhino into a river. Somehow both escaped. After a severe beating from Hercules, the Constrictor was awarded several million dollars in a lawsuit. Nighthawk, rich himself, convinced the Constrictor that with all his money there was no need to be a criminal anymore, and he has apparently turned over a new life and decided to be a hero. He is currently under the employment of S.H.I.E.L.D. as a member of the new Six-Pack. He was most recently seen at an all-superhuman charity poker tournament hosted by the Thing (who also had a hand in the Constrictor's apparent reformation), where Hercules regained at least a large portion of the money he lost to the Constrictor in a non-tournament side game. The Initiative Constrictor was eventually recruited into the Shadow Initiative by Norman Osborn where he became a prominent member of the team and a close friend of the Taskmaster. Over the course of his career there, he eventually graduated to a more managerial position and began dating Diamondback, a fellow Initiative member. They grew very close, but during the escape of a prisoner, Frank discovered that Diamondback was actually a spy for Captain America and the Avengers. She did her best to assure him that her love was real, and Frank decided to keep her secret because he was afraid she might be hurt. During the events of Siege, Frank fought for Osborn with the villains, and was in the immediate proximity of Asgard when it fell. His last sight was Diamondback running towards Captain America, who had arrived with the Avengers. He assumed that, because Diamondback and the Captain had dated previously, she was going back to him and did not really love a "loser like him." He then left with the Taskmaster to renew a life of crime. | Powers = None. | Abilities = The Constrictor is an above-average athlete and skilled in conventional military and espionage training. | Strength = Normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = *'Cybernetic (bionic) arms' *'Constrictor Battlesuit:' **'Light Body Armor:' The Constrictor battlesuit is electrically-insulated and partially bullet-proof. **'Constrictor Coils:' The Constrictor battlesuit's chief offensive weapon is the twin lengths of cybernetically-controlled, electrically-powered, Adamantium alloy cables which eject and retract from special housings running from shoulder to wrist. Able to extend a maximum length of 30 feet, the Constrictor Coils can be used as whips, capable of rending steel and lesser metals; or as bonds, capable of entwining an object or human being and constricting with a maximum force of 115 pounds per square inch. Once securely around an object or human being the cables are unbreakable. They can kill an average human being by constriction in a matter of seconds. The cybernetic circuitry controlling the functioning of the cables is located in the forehead area of his cowl, which is insulated against most forms of jamming radiations. **'Power Pack:' The Constrictor battlesuit is equipped with a power-pack built into the bullet-proof chest area, which is capable of generating a powerful electrical charge that can be directed through the Constrictor Coils. He can generate a maximum charge of 35,000 volts of high frequency electricity for up to 3 minutes before depleting his power-pack. He can cybernetically control the amount of voltage he channels through each cable. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The Constrictor has been identified as one of the 142 registered superheroes who appear on the cover of the comic book Avengers: The Initiative #1. 1 * An Iniative cover has revealed that Constrictor is in a Black Ops Unit. | Trivia = | Links = * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Constrictor_%28comics%29 * (February 1986) }} Category:Tentacles Category:Electrokinesis Category:Adamantium Category:Sega - Captain America Category:Cyborgs